Cravings
by dogbert-day
Summary: Percy has some... unusual cravings, but Oliver Wood still loves him. Fluffy, funny, slash so if you dont like it I suggest you don't read. First story so please be nice! PercyOliver


**Authors Notes: **This is percy/oliver so if you dont like slash you shouldn't read this, you have been warned. This is my first story so don't be too harsh if you review. This is a one shot and is quite fluffy and a bit of fun I just had to write down! Hope you like it!

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters but I wish I owned Oliver Wood!

Oliver Wood woke softly from a dreamless slumber. His eyelids fluttered as the bright sun penetrated the skylight above him. He threw his arm up to cover his eyes, resulting in sluggish movement from the body lying beside him. Oliver felt the two long legs entwined with his own shift slightly and a movement of the head caused soft red hair to tickle his nose.

"Oliver?" a groggy voice asked in slight confusion. Oliver smiled at the beautiful figure beside him. In reply he kissed his lover's freckled nose, causing a soft giggle to slip from a pair of perfect pink lips.

"Percy."

The redhead opened his eyes and Oliver seemed to drown in the sparkling blue pools. He was snapped back into reality when he received a gentle poke on his nose.

"Are you okay Oliver? You look like a beanie baby." Oliver raised an eyebrow. "You know Oli, glazed over eyes, gormless expression." (A/N: Does anybody else remember beanie babies!)

Oliver sighed in the realization that he should have expected that kind of response from his wonderfully weird boyfriend. He had to ask him today. Oliver and Percy had been together for three years, they got together two years after they left Hogwarts. Two years that seemed like hell to two boys who were madly in love but would never admit it. Oliver was no longer reserve keeper for Puddlemere United, he was permanent keeper and had been asked to join the England squad in the next World Cup. Percy had left the Ministry of Magic and had resolved the rift between him and his family after a huge fallout concerning You Know Who. He was now fulfilling his dream of becoming a musician, playing piano inconcerts all over the country. It had come as quite a shock to Oliver when he found out that his perfect 'book-worm' Percy had a musical side too, he had always expected him to be too busy. This just made Oliver love him even more. If that was possible.

"Am I going to spend my entire day pulling you out of continuous daydreams?" Percy inquired in a managerial tone as he tweaked Oliver's nose to get his attention.

"Shut up Weasley." Oliver growled in his deep, rich accent before he rolled on top of Percy and pressed their lips together. Oliver tugged at Percy's bottom lip and he willingly let Oliver kiss him into a breathless dream.

"I suppose that was one way to get me to shut up." Percy sighed as Oliver pulled away, a red tinge in his cheeks and panting slightly.

"It never fails." That accent could drive Percy to do anything for Oliver, and there times when he had regretted being such a sucker for his sexy Scottish mannerisms. He had had some very sleepless nights.

There was a perfect silence as the two lay there, comfortable in the deep folds of the duvet, just listening to each other as they caught their breath.

"Oliver?" Percy asked leaning up on his elbow to look down at the ruffled haired, simply adorable Scot.

"Hmm?"

"I have a craving."

Oliver opened his eyes as those four words reached his ears surrounded by a haze of lust.

"Hmm?" he repeated, interest coating his words. Percy moved fluidly on top of Oliver, straddling his waist. He brought his face millimeters from Oliver's and stared at him, his eyes showing unmistakable mischief.

"I want. I _really _want, a hot… Steamy…"

Oliver's breathing had become erratic and his trousers were beginning to get uncomfortably tight. _'Goddamit Percy spit it out, I hate it when you tease me… who am I kidding I love it. Shut up Oliver, stop talking to yourself, Percy is in a very interesting position and you decide to make light conversation with your own head? Get back to him!' _Oliver was for the third time that morning ripped from a daydream by Percy, this time whispering against his ear.

"I want a _very, _hot…" Oliver's eyes widened in anticipation "…cup of tea."

Oliver did nothing but blink in confusion. _'Did he really just say that? He really just said that... GOD DAMN YOU PERCY!' _

Percy burst into a frenzied bout of hysterical giggles at the shocked and confused face he was still staring at. He rolled off Oliver and clutched his sides as he lay on his back on the bed, laughing like a mad man.

Oliver was very flustered and frowning sadly as he got up after staring at Percy for a few moments and left the bedroom. Percy didn't notice at first as his eyes were welled up with tears of laughter, but when he did, he stopped laughing instantly.

"Oliver? Oli where are you?" Percy lifted himself off the bed and poked his head out of the door, searching down each side of the corridor. Percy stepped out into the cold hallway of the luxury apartment Oliver had bought when he became permanent keeper.

"Oliver?" Percy was starting to panic. He padded into the kitchen.

"Oli I didn't mean it to upset you, I just wanted to have some fun." Percy called out, hoping Oliver would reply. "Oliver please!" Percy stopped and tried to get his mind to think logically. _'Come on Percy, you're clever! Work it out. You didn't hear the front door did you? No. Did you hear a window, he may have used some form of rope ladder to escape… No. Oh God where is he?" _Percy glanced frantically around the large living room, off which four other rooms and a corridor leading to the bedrooms lay. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that one of the spare bedroom doors was slightly ajar. He slowly walked towards it and spoke out softly.

"Are you in here Oliver?" Percy opened the door gently to be greeted with a room filled with candles. The curtains were drawn so the only light was being emitted from the soft flickering flames. The deep red walls were covered in gentle shadows and the bed was covered with pure white cherry blossoms. He walked further into the room, his mouth hanging open slightly in awe of this beautiful sight. He was stopped dead in his tracks when two strong, tanned arms wrapped around his waist. Percy whipped around to come face to face with a serious looking Oliver.

"Oli I didn't mean to make you upset I just-"

Percy was cut off by one of Oliver's slender fingers pressing against his lips. He said nothing but led Percy backwards towards the low Japanese bed and sat him down on the edge. Oliver crouched down so they were at eye level. Oliver tooka deep breath.

"Percy, you never made me upset. Well, the only reason I would be upset would be if I couldn't spend times like that with you. I can't imagine a life without you. I spent so long wishing and hoping that I could just touch you, I could never live with myself if I let you go. You are perfect Percy Weasley. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me."

Oliver produced a small box, within it was contained a small silver band, nothing flashy, he didn't think Percy would like that. He never likes to draw too much attention to himself.

Percy stared, slightly taken aback, into Oliver's sincere, almost pleading eyes. If Percy had tried to speak, he would have broken down, and that could have given completely the wrong impression. Instead, he simply nodded. A smile spread across his face and tears began forming in his eyes. Oliver let out a breath he didn't realize he's been holding and smiled broadly at his Percy, showing off that winning smile that never failed to make Percy feel warm inside. Percy threw his arms around Oliver and held on tighter than ever before.

"You know, this is typical _you_ Oli." Percy mumbled against his shoulder.

"What?"

"We're still in our boxers. Only Oliver Wood could pull off being romantic in Puddlemere United boxer shorts."

Oliver smiled. He loved Percy and nothing would ever change that.

"You know what Ol?"

"Hmm?"

Percy pulled back and looked seriously into his eyes.

"I really _do _have a craving now."


End file.
